


8:45

by neverlxnd



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, and lots, and lots of fluff, but there is fluff., i can't believe I'm actually publishing something with nick grimshaw in it, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots - Freeform, maybe not idk, nick is in here omfg, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the DJ for the 9:00pm block on London's hottest radio station, BBC 1.</p>
<p>Harry is an under appreciated singer, who goes to the cafe on the corner to sing at open mic nights.</p>
<p>When Louis decides to go for a coffee at the cafe, he finds Harry singing and, well, it's just- Harrys' voice is so appealing to Louis' ears.</p>
<p>~~~*~~~</p>
<p>Or, Harry's a singer and Louis works as a DJ host on the radio, and brings Harry onto the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8:45

Louis always finds himself in this situation, groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose while two of his best mates yell at each other.

"Guys- I, you need to-" Louis stammered.

Niall and Zayn stared at Louis for a short moment, waiting for Louis to finish what he has to say.

It's just, Louis doesn't want to say the wrong thing because if he does say something, Zayn will be angry because Louis deciding on 'picking' Niall's side, or Niall will get upset about Louis 'picking' Zayn's side.

"Go ahead Louis, tell Niall he's being a massive douche for talking and flirting to that stupid receptionist!" Zayn yelled.

Louis winced at how loud Zayn was being, though he's not surprised at all, they always fight- but it's usually sealed by an apology and one sucking the other off.

"No no- tell him, Louis, that he's being a cunt and possessive!" Niall shouted back in Zayn's face.

"Five seconds! Five seconds Niall-" he shoved his palm in Nialls' face, indicating what he was talking about, "that's how long I was turned away before you were chatting it away and she was batting her eyelashes like a fuckin' bimbo!" Zayn shot, cause Niall to throw his arms in the air and scoff.

"You guys are being ridiculous- just, Niall you need to at least pay a little more attention to Zayn and engage yourself into him-" Louis paused, "not the dirty way," he narrowed his eyes at Niall with a pointed finger, "and Zayn," he turned towards Zayn, "you need to stop being so selfish with Niall- of course people are going to want to start talking to him, look at the bugger," Louis chuckled.

Zayns' lips twitched up in a small grin and turned to Niall, "yeah- he does look a bit," he licked his lips, "exciting."

Niall flushed a light pink and turned away, but it wasn't long enough til' Zayn pulled Niall into, what looked like to Louis, a bone crushing hug. Niall then pulled back from the hug and captured Zayn's lips in a kiss, but before Louis could see anything get more 'heated', he grabbed his jacket.

"Alright, I'm leaving before things are going to get worse," Louis checked his watch, 8:45, "later mates," Louis called out behind his back.

The two boys, who were now tripping towards the bedromm, just groaned in response and nodded their heads.

Louis shook his head and closed the door. He checked his watch again, and it was 8:46. He had about, twenty minutes to get to work. He pressed down on the wornout button, calling the elevator down. It dinged and he stepped in and the doors closed. He impatiently twiddled my fingers on his faded black jeans.

Louis was always the one who would be different from others, one who stood out in the crowd, in a good way. He was a very relaxed person, he never over thought any of his decisions, he was spontaneous. He always settled with less rather than more, a kind of humble guy. He just really has a love for comics, that would probably explain his outfit today. His faded jeans went perfect along side his worn out spiderman shirt, which was covered by a black and grey flannel button-up. He didn't like dressing up,  _ever._ But, unfortunately for Louis, it was mandatory to wear at least a blazer or suit coat, so there he stood in the elevator in his blazer. He also had an obsession with wearing vans whenever there's a 'special' event where he was expected to wear dress shoes. It was also, kind of,  _in him_ to get on peoples' nerves.

He walked out of the elevator and through the lobby, waving at the usual bellhop at the front. Walking through the revolving doors, he pulled out his car keys and went to the parking lot of the hotel and quickly found his, and got in. Was it mentioned that Louis was laid back? Well, he is. Very,  _simple._ That's exactly why his car is probably the most simple car anyone could ask for. It was a motorcycle. Usually, this type of thing is something he'd buy if it were a dare made by one of his mates, but this, this decision was made on his own.

He threw his leg over the seat to the other side and plopped down. Taking the key and putting it in the ignition, he started his motorcycle up,  _whom he calls 'sarah'_. He silently patted the bike and kicked the stand up, and took off. He didn't just love driving with freedom, he loved the way the cool autumn breeze brushed through his run down hair. It felt like he was flying, metaphorically speaking.

"Shit." Louis muttered under his breath.

He was going to be late for his slot. Which means he'll get shit from his boss, Liam, and most likely get his slot taken away and given to the, oh so wonderful, Nick Grimshaw. Louis despises him. He knows the people who listen to the radio can see the tension and hate that Louis and Grimshaw share. They've seen it almost every year in the gather up of DJ's, the radio has every year. Basically, all the DJ's with slots have a get together and just hang out, all the while, the radio is on.  _Including cameras._ So it's no wonder the people can see they hate each other.

He pushed his way through the crew working at the back exit, making sure to apologize to them. He could literally hear Nick taking the into for his slot. He was almost at his door number, 28.

"Alright, folks. Looks like we have a little mishap with the Tommo this evening. Sorry to say that-"

"I'm right here, sorry Grimshaw, can't get rid of me that easily." Louis chuckled.

Nick cursed under his breath and glared at Louis, while Louis being Louis, he smirked.

"Sorry about that folks, just had a little traffic fibble." Louis lied. "To kick things off, we are going to start with some old school. All the back to 60's, here's The Supremes with, 'Where Did Our Love Go.'" Louis chanted into the microphone and quickly hit a button, turning on the music and turning off his mic.

He took off his headphones and rolled the sleeves of his blazer up. God damn job dress code.

"Lou, I've told you many of times at meetings, if you're late I'm going to have to suspend your slot and give it to someone else." Liam barged into the room.

"Look, Payno, let me ask you somethin'." Louis walked over to Liam and threw his arm over his shoulder. "How many times have I been late to work?" Louis asked.

"Only about, twice, this time counting as your second late." Liam crossed his arms.

"Right, and that's how it's staying, no more lates, promise." Louis patted Liams' shoulder.

 Liam sighed deeply before Louis ran back over to his seat and put his headphones on again.

"One more late and you're done Tommo." Liam pointed a finger towards Louis, and exited the room.

Louis sighed and played with a couple of buttons before he heard someone clear their throat.

"He's not going to buy your traffic story and your "I'm a good person story" everytime you're late, you know." Nick mumbled, picking at his nails.

Louis scoffed. "God, you're still here?" Nick glared at Louis, "I thought you'd gone after you got your arse rejected, and for your information, this  _is_ the last time I'm going to be late, so kindly, fuck off." Louis threw a fake smile towards him and Nick scoffed and left the room, leaving Louis laughing to himself.

The song ended and he turned his mic on, "That was The Supremes, might I say I had been back in their time, I would've made sure that Dianna remembered where our love went." Louis chuckled into the mic. "Now of course all of you have been wanting the weather for this evenings' forecast, but I don't think I'm your guy, try getting ol' Grimshaw on the phone, he's  _always_ on the dot with the weather." Louis could practically hear the people in their cars, laughing along with Louis.

"In all seriousness, tonight's weather includes a nice chill rain coming down, making it 33 degress Celcius. I love me some rain, alright, enough of the jibber jabber, as you all know I have been looking for someone with talent, not the kind that can be seen on television, the kind that can sweep the nation just by being heard on the radio." Louis leaned back in his chair, "Hey you, sitting in the car, know anyone with a voice that could possibly make me want to fall in love? Be sure to call the radio station on my slot, and I'll see what you got." Louis ruffled his hair.

It's true. Louis has been looking for someone he could bring onto the show for the past two years he's been working here. He wants to hear that voice that could make a villian want to draw unicorns and rainbows. He's heard many of people audition for him on the streets in hopes they'll make onto his show, because let's be honest, Louis slot is the one  _everyone_ looks forward to. But he just can't find the voice he's looking for. There's always talent, but never soul.

"I'd totally play something from this generation, you know, if it didn't always talk about drugs and having the boom-boom." Louis chuckled, "speaking of boom-boom, who's going out to the boomerbass festival? Now I know I can't actually hear your guy's replies; seeing as I'm here and you are, well, in your car, I'm practically talking to myself." 

He can hear his fellow mates in the other room, laughing. Louis was quite the joker.

"Okay, enough, let's play some classic rock!" Louis exclaimed, "here's 'I Want To Break Free', not only because I want out of this dreadful place, by Queen!" Louis played the song and leaned back in his chair.

He didn't know what was in store for himself, but he knew one thing, he fucking lovd his job.

***

Many songs later and a few more cracks about Grimshaw, Louis' slot was over and he had to go. He finished up his last song, and headed out. He really should have worn at least a hoodie underneath his blazer, knowing there was rain coming.  _Smart move, Tommo._

He jumped onto his bike and started it up. After riding for what seemed like hours, Louis had had enough of the rain because it was now pouring, and he was beginning to get soaked. He stopped at a random cafe on the corner, he didn't know the name because his main objective was to get inside and out of the pouring rain. He pushed open the door and there was a small ding when it opened. He shrugged off his blazer and picked a little table in the corner, there was an empty coffee cup there, so he assumed it was from someone who was too lazy to throw out their trash. He sat down and ran a hand through his wet hair. A waitress in a short brown dress walked up to him.

"Anything I can get you?" her tone was soft and almost, angelic.

"Uhh, I'll just take a green tea with one sugar, thanks." Louis replied back, with a little smile.

The waitress nodded and quickly went to the back.

This was a nice little cafe, Louis thought. Very, to itself. Kind of like it's just there, it's not striving to beat another cafe. Just then Louis' thoughts were cut short by a british accent bouncing throughout the cafe. Louis looked up, towards the front.

He could've sworn that his heart stopped for, maybe a second, atleast a second because there sat a gorgeous boy with brown curls, with a grey oversized sweater on and fairly tight jeans. He was also wearing boots, that look like had been worn at least everyday for six months. The boy with the curls gave a quirky smile before sitting down on a stool in front of a microphone, and pulled his guitar up to his chest. He cleared his throat, obviously failing to get people's attention. It didn't matter to Louis though, because all of  _his_ attention was on the boy.

"Hiiii." the boy sing-songed into the mic. "You guys have obviously already seen me, from the previous nights of the open-mic night, I feel like I have been missing out on a lot since I've been here last...." the boy babbled. Louis didn't really know what he was talking about because he tuned out the second the curly boy started talking with the thin pink lips. "Anyway, here's the song." he finally finished.

Louis was practically wiggling in his seat of excitement and was squeling like a little girl, inside of course.

The boy started off with plucking a few strings on his guitar before he actually started singing. And let me tell you, Louis could've died right there in that seat because that was it. This was the voice he was looking for to be on his show. The boys' voice was soultry and full of emotion. He was perfect.

The waitress came back with Louis' tea and he thanked her and nodded his head while he listened in.

"He's got a good voice, hasn't he?" the waitress leaned down, next to his ear.

Startled, Louis placed a hand on his chest. "Yeah, it's endearing actually." Louis replied, with a grin.

"Right that is." she nodded. "Too bad, poor boy doesn't have a single person in his life." she tutted.

Louis shook his head and broke his gaze from the boy onstage and looked at her. "What do you mean?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Lad had both his parents in a terrible car crash. His sister abandoned him when he was only sixteen due to stress, been busking around this town ever since." she shook her head.

"That's terrible." Louis looked back at the boy and felt his heart tug a little.

"It really is, but from the looks of it, he seems to be doing fine." she smiled.

Louis nodded and the waitress left, leaving Louis' mind wondering with questions. Questions he needed answers to. Like, why didn't he just put himself into a foster home? Or if he has had contact with his sister recently. Louis  _needs_ Harry on his show. And he intends to get him on it, one way or another.

The boy had finished his set and was packing up his guitar. Once he was finished with that, he got off the stage and started walking over to Louis. Louis couldn't help but feel a little panicky, seeming as he's a very gorgeous boy and has the voice of an angel. His palms were getting sweaty and he could feel his heart racing. The boy gave a weird glance towards Louis before keeping his stance in front of Louis.

Louis blinked and was confused. "Uhhh-"

"My stuff is here." the boy said and pointed to his bag on the seat beside Louis.

Louis felt like such an idiot, he hadn't even seen that there.

"Sorry, the coffee cup was empty and I didn't see the bag, I was soaking wet, I didn-"

"Hey, hey." he chuckled. "It's alright. Just a little misunderstading." he said, "What's your name?" he sat down across from Louis.

Louis kind of grinned at that, that he was so forward and just,  _polite._

"Umm, Louis. But people call me, the Tommo." Louis laughed.

"Oh yeah, you're the guy with the radio slot at 9:00." the boy grinned, showing piercing dimples.

He didn't know why it was so hard for him to speak, but it was a challenge and he suddenly became aware of everything he was doing.

"That's me." Louis chuckled nervously, "you happen to have a name, or am I just going to have to keep calling you magestic boy with the brown curls?" Louis smirked.

The boy grinned and looked down, "That's way too long for a name, it's Harry." he paused. "Styles." he added.

"Harry Styles. I like it." Louis put his chin in his hand.

Louis could get used to Harry, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

"So, uh, I heard you singing. You've got quite a voice there." Louis said.

"Thanks, singing's just a hobby for me." he shrugged.

"And Dj'ing is just a hobby for me." Louis spoke with sarcasm in his tone.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Singing is just a way to release my feelings, gives me something to do." 

"Whatever you say." Louis sing-songed.

"What are you doing here anyway? Not trying to be mean, but your slot ended, about, twenty minutes ago." Harry asked.

Louis chuckled, "Well, I am supposed to be home right now, but the rain thought otherwise." he pointed to the rain pouring down the window.

"Yeah, it's been raining a lot lately, it sucks." Harry smiled.

Louis couldn't help but think how together Harry was. From what that waitress told him, Harry seemed pretty much close to his breaking point. So how could someone so broken be so uplifting and bright? That's not the only thing he noticed. Louis was staring at Harrys' eyes. They were the lightest, yet deepest shade of green, they were so mesmerizing. You could get lost in them.

"What?" Harry brought Louis out of his thoughts.

"Huh, nothing- I was just, thinking." Louis took a sip of his tea.

"About?" Harry asked.

He couldn't just tell Harry, a stranger he just met, that he was thinking about how sorry he felt for him based on the information a waitress told him. So he lied. Well, not really.

"I- uh, just wanted to know if you could come onto my show? Tomorrow night?" Louis asked, hesitantly.

Harry paused for a moment or two, and hesitated, "I don't know, I really- I just, I don't know." he stuttered.

"Please? I've been looking for someone to sing on my show for a long time, if you don't mind me saying so, you've got it. You've got everything that I've been looking for these past two years." Louis pleaded.

Did Louis really just say that? He practically said 'Hey I just met you, and I'm in love with your voice'. Not crazy at all, right?

"I don't know, I-I'll think about it." Harry answered.

Louis sighed in relief. "It's better than a no." Louis chuckled.

"So what about you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?" Louis replied, confused.

"Do you sing? I mean, you look like the type who would sing." Harry leaned into his hand on the table.

"I mean, I dabble, but it's nothing compared to your's." Louis laughed.

"Oh come on, stop. My voice isn't that good." Harry laughed.

Louis joined in on Harry and they laughed together. Louis hadn't known that his tea had gotten cold and he hated cold tea, so he pulled out his wallet and set down a couple pounds on the table.

"Are you ready for that rain?" Harry asked.

"No, but, I think I set myself up for this one. I brought my motorcycle today." Louis huffed.

"Would you, maybe, want a ride? I have a truck and I could put your bike in the back." he asked, standing up beside Louis.

"Would that be too much trouble?" Louis bit his lip.

"Nah, I was leaving anyway." Harry grinned.

Louis smiled back at Harry and they both put their coats on and gathered their stuff. They headed out in the rain and Louis struggled to put his bike in the back, but soon Harry came to the back and helped Louis push the bike up the rest of the way. Harry gave him a thumbs up and smiled, before both of them headed to the front of the truck and got inside. Harry started up the truck and buckled his seat belt. Soon enough, the truck was off and Louis had given Harry some directions.

"So where are you from?" Harry asked, raising his voice a bit, due to the rain.

"Doncaster, I was born and I grew up there. I came here, Cheshire, after I dropped out of college." Louis replied. "What about you?"

"I, uh, I was born and I grew up here and I just started singing and it caught on, here I am." Harry chuckled.

It was then quiet after that and they drove in silence.

"It's right here." Louis pointed towards the left.

Harry pulled into the curb and pulled the car to a stop, and turned to Louis.

 

"Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it." Louis said.

"It's alright. I always have nothing to do, besides go home and lay around." Harry chuckled.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming on my show tomorrow night?" Louis asked, scrunching his shoulders up, hoping for a 'yes'.

Harry groaned and smiled, but gave in. "Fine, I'll pick you up at 8:45 tomorrow, yeah?" Harry asked.

Louis laughed and threw his arms around Harrys' neck and breathed in his scent. He finally had someone to sing on his show. Once Louis realized what he had just done, he pulled back and blushed a deep red. Meanwhile, Harry just did his dimply smile.

"8:45." Louis repeated. Harry smiling in return.

Harry nodded and Louis got out, thanking him again. He pulled his bike off the back of the truck, suprisingly easily, and gave Harry a thumbs up. Harry smiled in the rear-view mirror and waved before taking off. Louis sighed deeply and dragged his bike into the parking lot and ran back inside and up to his room. When he got back, he could hear that Niall and Zayn were still going at it.

What the actual fuck.

Louis covered his ears in attempt to block out the sound of their moans filling the room beside his. Curse himself for wanting to share a room with them.

Minutes later, Louis heard both of their orgasms and he never felt more disgusted. He groaned and started stripping down to his boxers and hopped into his own bed. He could still hear the low sound of Zayn and Nialls' breathing, but it soon calmed down and Louis was finally at peace.

Harry. Harry Styles. Green eyes. Brown Curls.

That's what was flooding his mind. That's what was keeping him from sleep, Harry.

Eventually, Louis felt his eyes droop and fell asleep, thinking about Harry.


End file.
